


Thank You for Raising Henry

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thanks Regina for raising Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Raising Henry

A few weeks after Henry’s latest birthday, Regina came face to face with Emma on her doorstep. The blonde sported a cheeky grin and devious glint in her eyes.

Regina sighed. "Ms. Swan, why are you here? I’m about to start dinner.“

"May I come in? It’ll only take a second,” the sheriff said. Regina glanced down and noticed that both of Emma’s hands were behind her back.

“If you have an additional gift for Henry, you can take it up to him,” Regina replied and stepped aside to let Emma in.

Emma entered the house and made sure that her front faced Regina. With biggest smile she could muster, she brought out a single rose and held it out for Regina.

Regina’s eyes moved from the rose to the blonde in confusion. "Is that the homeless pirate? If so, I’ll be more than happy to show you to the fireplace.“

Emma chuckled. "No, silly. It’s for you! Today is the day you adopted Henry, if I remember correctly. I’ve never said it before, but thank you for raising our son for the first ten years of his life.”

“Emma, I-”

“Let me finish. You raised him by yourself while dealing with all of your demons. You did the best you could, and he turned out to be a wonderful little boy. That smart little kid of ours is your handiwork, and I just wanted to thank you. I even stripped the thorns off the rose!”

Regina delicately took the rose and studied it. "It’s beautiful, Emma. Thank you,“ she said genuinely. Before she could second guess herself, she leaned in and kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I’m making Henry’s favorite meal and dessert,” Regina offered. The blonde nodded eagerly and headed to the kitchen.

Regina stared at the rose in her hand and smiled. Maybe she had already gotten her happy ending.


End file.
